Silencios
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Remus creyó que sería más fácil... Pero a decir verdad, tuvo 12 años para imaginar todos los escenarios posibles y no sabe muy bien que hacer ahora.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas líneas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash. Sutil, breve, pero slash al fin y al cabo. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

· Un dedicatoria: Dzeta, esta historia es para ti. (2/4)

* * *

 **Silencios**

Remus creyó que sería más fácil, que sería más fluido. Pero a decir verdad, Remus tuvo 12 años para imaginar todos los escenarios posibles así esto se encuentra en un extraño punto medio entre sus peores pronósticos (no volver a verse nunca más) y la historia rosa donde se lanzan uno a los brazos del otro olvidando todo lo vivido antes de ese encuentro.

Actualmente Sirius está con él en una situación de convivencia forzada por las circunstancias. Desde que escapó de Hogwarts se encontró nuevamente vagando entre el mundo Mágico y el mundo Muggle, negándose en primera instancia a aceptar el alojamiento que le ofreció Remus, "te pondría en riesgo" dijo. Cedió finalmente ante la insistencia de éste, terminando ambos en la desvencijada casa de campo de los Lupin (de los Howell para ser más exactos). Una cabaña de un par de habitaciones a las afueras de Landovery, herencia de un tío materno de Remus, o del tío de un tío de su madre, o algo así.

Remus sabía que Sirius no quería estar ahí, o al menos eso daba a entender con su comportamiento. A pesar de que cuando llegó aceptó sus atenciones con gusto, se negó a ocupar la cama de Remus y en los días que siguieron han tenido encuentros ambivalentes: cercanos a ratos, incómodos y distantes en otro momento. Sirius duerme a ratos, ha comido cada vez menos, conversa poco y cuando lo hace no deja de hablar en cuál será su siguiente paso, su siguiente destino. Por la noche se pasea por la casa, atrapado en ese pequeño espacio en la mitad de la nada.

Sabiendo todo eso, Remus suspira frustrado y se restriega el ojo izquierdo antes de levantarse, ha sentido a Sirius dar vueltas por la casa toda la noche y no está seguro que intervenir sea lo mejor, pero quiere ayudar, mostrar su apoyo de alguna forma.

Cuando llega a la salita el sofá está vacío, va a la cocina y ahí está: de pie en la penumbra, con la frente afirmada en el vidrio de la ventana que da al patio. Sirius bañado en luz azul es algo que ha visto muchas veces, pero jamás deja de impactarlo, sobre todo hoy después de tanto tiempo: delgado y con los ojos cerrados. Se detiene lo suficiente para guardarlo en su memoria antes de acercarse. Cuando llega a su lado no sabe qué decir, no sabe si decir algo, así que prefiere mirar por la ventana. Permanecen cada uno en su silencio.

―¿Te desperté? ―pregunta Sirius después de un par de minutos sin cambiar de posición ni abrir los ojos.

―No, aún no me quedaba dormido ―contesta Remus con sinceridad. Desde que Sirius está en casa que no puede dormir sin que lo ataquen recuerdos y pensamientos de lo más variados que lo dejan despierto por horas.

Sirius suspira y su aliento empaña el vidrio ―Cuando me vaya podrás dormir tranquilo... ―comienza decir cuando Remus lo ataja.

―¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ―es un susurro pero su molestia es evidente.

―¿Qué cosa? ―el tono de Remus consigue que Sirius abra los ojos y gire su cabeza para mirarlo.

―Sé que quieres irte, pero al menos pensé que… creí que tú…

―Yo no quiero irme ―aclara Sirius enderezando su cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, también un poco molesto.

―Pareces atrapado…

Sirius bota aire en algo parecido a una risa ―Paradójico ¿no?

―Sirius… ―lo reprende Remus.

―Es cierto. He estado escondiéndome y huyendo. No soy precisamente "libre"

―Puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

―Gracias Remus.

Remus acusa recibo con un gruñido.

―Pero sabes que no puedo quedarme… es peligroso. Remus, no te arriesgues por mí ―le recuerda Sirius.

―No me estoy arriesgando, y a ti tampoco. No subestimes mis hechizos de protección― replicó Remus elevando un poco la voz ―Sé que es peligroso. Pero no me pones en peligro. Además, es mi decisión. ―aclara frustrado.

―Jamás, eres el mejor en eso ―cede Sirius, no quería comenzar una pelea. Pero es cierto que no lo había pensado, Remus es una de las personas más inteligentes que ha conocido y no debería dudar de su capacidad de controlar el entorno: hechizos de protección, alarmas, despistes, cubiertas. La casa debe ser indetectable y escalofriantemente segura.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, en un silencio de esos incómodos.

―Mira, sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero al menos puedes descansar unos días ―comienza Remus otra vez.

―Remus estoy bien, la casa está bien… y todo… He comido y tengo donde dormir. Es más de lo que puedo desear, es más de lo que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Gracias Remus.

―No agradezcas, es molesto ―gruñe Remus ―¿Entonces? ¿Puedo hacer algo más? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

―No, por favor no te preocupes, estoy bien ―insiste Sirius.

Y volvieron a guardar silencio.

Ese "estoy bien" Remus lo conoce de toda la vida. Y, a pesar de los años, sonó exactamente igual a los que solía repetir cuando eran niños ―Sirius… ―deja la pregunta planteada sin formularla.

Sirius se analiza por un instante y llega a una conclusión ―Tengo frío ―responde cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

―Voy… ―comienza a decir Remus cuando Sirius lo sujeta.

―Tengo frío ―repite y se abraza a Remus por la cintura, hunde su cabeza en el cuello de Remus ―Tengo frío ―susurra contra su piel y aprieta el abrazo un poco más.

Remus siente el peso de Sirius contra su cuerpo y sus rodillas ceden por un instante, se recupera y abraza a Sirius de vuelta. El cuerpo tibio de Sirius entre sus brazos le recuerda lo malo que ha sido toda la vida para reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

._.-._._.-._._.-._._.-._._.-._.

Sirius podía desear y exigir banalidades y caprichos, pero cuando hablamos de sus necesidades o sentimientos, era algo que presentaba más de una dificultad. En su hogar nunca fue acogido en una crisis, y la prioridad estaba en base a cosas externas como El Honor, La Sangre, la presión social. Un dolor de estómago o un "no tengo ganas" proveniente de un niño de la familia (por muy primogénito que fuese) no era excusa para dejar de cumplir las obligaciones de la familia. Y Aunque siempre luchó por hacerse escuchar, encontró sólidos muros que frenaban sus intentos infantiles y que buscaban encausarlo, a costa de cualquier cosa, hacia el rol de digno heredero de los Black. El expresar su incomodidad lo dejó cada vez más relegado, más ajeno a su propia familia. Era algo inconsciente pero Sirius percibía el expresarse como una fuente de conflicto, por eso cuando encontró personas que lo amaban y que eran importantes para él, prefirió obviar sentimientos o peticiones que pudieran alejarlos. Todo esto sumado a que veía cómo Remus afrontaba la licantropía en un silencio valiente, exacerbando las cosas buenas y siendo alguien tremendamente agradecido. No sentía que pudiera reclamar o pedir algo.

._.-._._.-._._.-._._.-._._.-._.

Sirius no tiene frío sin embargo Remus al fin puede conectarse con él ―vamos a solucionar eso ―le dice diligente, pero no se mueve y sólo comienza a acariciar sus espalda ―¿Algo más?

Sirius niega sin despegar la cara de su cuello y bota aire como respuesta.

Remus puede, por fin, leer el cansancio en el cuerpo de Sirius. Lo tiene tan cerca que percibe el temblor leve de sus brazos al sostenerse alrededor de su cuerpo, la rigidez de los músculos de su espalda y la respiración turbulenta del estado de alerta. A pesar de todo está listo para atacar o correr.

Y puede, por fin, ver todo claro: Sirius está agotado. Tiene miedo. No quiere distraerse. No quiere asentarse por si tiene que huir otra vez.

Remus siente que se le encoge el corazón, lo sujeta con más fuerza ―Voy a cuidar de ti ―susurra en su oído ―Estás conmigo ahora y voy a cuidarte amor ―ese "amor" se le escapa involuntario, pero no le importa ―Ya puedes cerrar los ojos, ya puedes descansar. Sirius, estoy aquí… Estas en casa… ―afirma con ternura. Siente a Sirius tragar y cerrar los dedos en puños, su cuerpo se tensa en una lucha interna que dura unos instantes.

De pronto se relaja. Remus puede sentir a flor de piel el temblor, el cansancio y la entrega. Sirius ha dejado de resistir, lo siente entregado, envolvente, aplastante y necesitado.

―No me dejes ―la voz de Sirius es casi una respiración, pero aunque no lo hubiese dicho, aunque Remus no lo hubiese escuchado, su petición se sentía como un grito replicado en el pecho de ambos.

Permanecen abrazados en la cocina, sin decir palabra, hasta amoldarse el uno al otro nuevamente. Remus acaricia la espalda y la cabeza de Sirius cada cierto rato ―Shhh ―susurra al aire.

Luego de unos minutos Sirius levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, con esos ojos transparentes que le aparecen de vez en cuando. Parece más liviano que hace un momento, más joven, más luminoso ―Después de todo, sigo respirando sólo contigo cerca ―sonríe con un gesto algo infantil y vuelve a acurrucarse en Remus. Sus manos se han relajado y sus dedos tamborilean en la espalda de Remus.

Remus deja que se le escapen un par de lágrimas y se inclina acariciándose en Sirius. El silencio vuelve: dulce, cálido, reconfortante.

―Qué te parece si te doy algo de comer ―propone Remus con voz suave una vez que puede volver a hablar. Sabe que Sirius ha comido poco en la cena ―¿Te preparo algo que te guste?

―La cena me gustó. Tu estofado es aún mejor de lo que lo recordaba ―contesta Sirius con la cabeza apoyada en "su lugar".

Remus sonríe por el cumplido ―¿Algo más? ―Pregunta, rascando la espalda de Sirius a la altura de las costillas.

―El sofá es pequeño y tiene un resorte raro ―recuerda Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

―Te dije que usaras la cama, a mí no me molesta dormir en el sofá ―sugiere Remus, con cierta doble intención.

―No… la cama sería muy grande… estaría solito… ―responde Sirius levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo un puchero. Siguiendo el juego.

Remus ríe ante el pensamiento de que su cama sea considerada como algo "muy grande"―Tendría que acompañarte entonces. Te dije: solucionaremos todo.

Sirius asiente mostrando su aprobación. Sonríe de medio lado en un gesto seductor que le sigue sentando maravillosamente bien.

Esa sonrisa lo golpea. Remus sabe que se ha sonrojado, como siempre ―Vamos, tenemos mucho resolver ―dice tirando de él camino a su habitación.

Sirius asiente otra vez… y se deja llevar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
